bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Blogger
Big Time Blogger is the thirteenth episode of Season 1, and the 13th episode overall. It aired on April 23, 2010. Plot The boys must impress a well-known blogger, Deke, whose words can control their career. Gustavo hires people to train the boys to have a good "Day with Deke". Unfortunately 5 minutes after the interview starts Deke writes a bad review, and the boys must figure out how to change his mind about them. This backfires when the boys trap Deke into liking them. In the end, the boys talk about them only caring about themselves besides other people. They let Deke go but Deke is not happy enough to not post on his blog his negative review. Back in the studio, Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys all race to the computer and see Deke's negative review called the Big Time Truth. It starts out negatively but ends positively. The gang celebrate but still have to make videos for the Big Time Rush Blog. Subplot Meanwhile, Gustavo gets a "Scuttlebutter" account and sends out a Scutbut that he hates Brussels, the capital of Belgium. (He meant to type that he hates Brussel Sprouts). This quickly sprouts outrage in Belgium, much to Gustavo's horror. Featured Songs *Famous *Halfway There Trivia *Scuttlebutter is a parody of Twitter. *In a small lecture, Kendall mentions Anakin Skywalker joining the dark side, referencing Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith. *Also, the word Padawan was mentioned by Gustavo. *This is also the first time Mrs. Knight was absent. *Also, the Brussels leader, named Jean-Luc Varn Darn, is a parody of the Belgian actor and martial artist Jean-Claude Van Damme. *Dak Zevon was also mentioned and seen in a picture. *In Australia, the episode is called Big Time Fight. *'Running Gag: '''Carlos mentioning that Deke is tiny, and Mr. Fong throwing cookies at the characters. Gallery Quotes :(while the boys are answering questions with the model Deke)'' :James: My lucky comb. (buzz) :Carlos: Yes! (buzz) No. (buzz) Maybe... (buzz) :Logan: Anti-disestablishmen-terianism. (buzz) :Kendall: Apatosaurus?! (buzz) :James: Golden shoes. (buzz) :Logan: Cheese sticks. (buzz) :James: (shouts) I'M GETTING A LITTLE FRUSTRATED HERE! (buzz) :Logan: (crying, with Carlos holding him) I was seven, I didn't know what I was doing! (buzz) (after two more buzzes) Would you stop it?! :Carlos: (after four more buzzes) Violence! (buzz) :Male chief: Carlos! Violence is NEVER the answer! The correct answer is seven. (Carlos gets irritated and punches his legs) :Female chief: Okay, according to those answers, we predict Deke will think you're slightly more advanced than cavemen who like corn dogs. :Carlos: Hey! We like hot dogs too! ---- :Bitters: And now for a true test of skill: double or nothing. :Katie: (typing on her computer) It was a friendly bet. It already is nothing, and I'm trying to think up a blog here. :Bitters: (has a table with three cups) Follow the ball, follow the ball. Where it goes, nobody knows. (he keeps moving the cups around and soon stops) :Katie: Middle. :Bitters: Wrong! (he takes the middle cup, which the ball is under) What?! 113 13